Addy the Elf
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Zed has a crush on a mall elf.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry fricken Christmas! Here's the beginning of my main Christmas fic and yes! there will be more! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry everyone, Santa is going on a quick break!" the female elf announced, roping off the line. "You're welcome to stay and wait, he should be back in about fifteen minutes."

A lot of parents groaned and pulled their children out of the line (much to the dismay of the kids). Zed's sister looked up at him and asked, "Are you gonna make me leave the line too?" with her big green eyes all sad and begging him not to.

"Of course not," Zed said. "We're at the front and we've been waiting for an hour. I am not leaving this mall without a picture of you and Santa."

Zoey broke out in a grin and cheered happily. The elf next to them laughed and Zed looked at her with a curious smile. "Is it actually fifteen minutes or whenever he wants to come back?"

The elf shrugged with an adorable smile. She had to be around his age (sixteen), but had such a childish demeanor. She had blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes and such a cute grin. Zed glanced at her name tag—'Addy the Elf'.

Addy the Elf leaned in and whispered, "He's a wild card. If you had been here earlier you would've gotten the best Santa."

"I'll take that into consideration next time," Zed noted.

"Is she your little sister?" Addy the Elf asked.

Zoey nodded enthusiastically. "It's my first time meeting Santa!"

"We'll have you been a good little girl?"

"Yep! I do all my chores and my homework and I haven't pinched Zed in three months!"

Addy the Elf giggled again and Zed couldn't help but smile. She had such an adorable giggle. Addy the Elf looked at him and asked, "And have you been a good boy?"

"No!" Zoey exclaimed. "He gets detention and doesn't do his homework—"

"Zoey," Zed said in a warning tone. He then turned his attention to Addy the Elf and said, "I had detention once and it was in August and I have been mostly on time with my work."

Addy the Elf smiled. "What school do you go to? I feel like I've seen you before."

"Zechariah Olsen Mullins Baker Institution of Excellence," Zed said. "You?"

"Seabrook High," Addy the Elf answered. She bit her cheek, then said teasingly, "Private school kid, huh? A Zombie?"

Zed chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "I literally got a scholarship. I would probably be at Seabrook High with you."

"What a shame," Addy the Elf said, shaking her head. "I'm still trying to figure out where I've seen you. Do you play a sport or something?"

"I play football."

"I'm a cheerleader," Addy the Elf said in explanation. "I'm guessing I've seen you at games then."

"I think we're playing you guys Friday," Zed said. "So you cheer and are an elf?"

"I love all the kids," Addy the Elf said with a smile. She grinned at Zoey and offered her a candy cane.

"I was going to say you seem really good with them but Zoey is an angel so it's a very easy to get along with her."

"She is an angel," Addy the Elf said. Then, to Zoey, she said, "I'm sure Santa will bring you lots of presents this year."

Zoey smiled at her and asked her brother to unwrap her candy cane. "How old are you Zoey?"

"Seven."

"And you?"

"Sixteen," Zed said. "I've got nine years on this little munchkin."

"Well that's good,"Addy the Elf said. "Now you've got someone to protect always, Zoey. I don't have any siblings."

"So who protects you?" Zoey asked.

"I am capable of protecting myself," she said. "I did gymnastics and karate growing up, so all my cheer moves double as self defense tactics."

"That is literally the coolest thing I've ever heard," the two siblings said in wonder.

Addy the Elf laughed and Zed felt like he was melting. She was so cute and her laugh was like the best music he'd ever heard. "Do you mind if I ask for your name?" Zed asked. "I mean, 'Addy the Elf' is amazing, but your actual name."

"Addison."

"That's a beautiful name."

Addison blushed and smiled and looked down at the ground. "Thank you," she said shyly.

"Um, would you mind if I got your number? In case I ever need a hand in defending myself or have Santa related questions?"

Addison looked up at him and nodded with a big smile. "Of course. As an elf it's my job to answer any Santa related questions you may have." Zed smiled and pulled out his phone, passing it to her. "I also left my phone in my locker, so just send me a text."

"Yeah, that's cool."

Addison smiled to herself as she put in her phone number, even taking a selfie and making it her contact picture.

* * *

"You did a chore and got a cute girl's number in the process? How!"

Zed laughed at his friend's antics. "I volunteered to take Zoey to the mall, firstly."

Eliza folded her arms defiantly and asked, "Secondly?"

"No secondly, everything else is true," Zed said with a grin.

Zed smiled down at his phone as he typed out another reply. Bonzo looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "This will get old very fast."

"Why do you even fraternize with public school kids? They're…wild."

"Addison is cool." Zed stated. "Are you guys coming to the game today? It's at Seabrook High."

"Those public school kids will jump us," Bonzo stated.

"Don't go in uniform," Zed suggested. He looked up and slung an arm over Bonzo's shoulder. "Support your best friend. You never come to my games!"

Bonzo looked at Eliza, who sighed reluctantly and nodded. "Fine," she resigned. Zed grinned and went back to texting Addison.

* * *

"Zed!"

Zed—and his teammates—turned at the sound of his name. A Seabrook cheerleader which Zed soon realized was Addison walked over to them. She smiled at his teammates, then even harder when her eyes landed on Zed.

"I'll be right back," Zed said to no one in particular. He made his way toward Addison and they both stopped when they were inches apart.

"Hey," Zed greeted.

"Hi," Addison said with a grin. "Number zero."

"They let me pick."

"I'm not even surprised," she said. "Always trying to stand out. Like your hair, which was brown the last time I saw you and is now green."

"That's actually a team thing," Zed explained. "We wear our colors with pride so we can destroy the Mighty Shrimp."

Addison giggled. "I would cheer for you if I could, because your team is so much better. I'm deprived we're even in the playoffs."

"You guys are pretty good too."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I'm being honest. You—"

"Addison!" They both looked behind Addison to see the cheer captain impatiently motioning her over.

"You guys wouldn't be in the playoffs if you were bad," Zed said. "We don't just dye our hair for easy games. It's a good luck thing."

"Addison!"

"I need to go," Addison said a little sadly. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Zed said with a smile.

Addison turned and jogged back to her cheer squad and Zed watched her for a second longer before going back to his own team.

"Who was that?" Zephyr asked.

"A girl,"

"No shit Sherlock. _Who_?"

"Not important," Zed said. "We've got a game to win."

* * *

"Who was that?" Addison's cousin and cheer captain Bucky asked.

"Zed," Addison said. "I met him at the mall on Monday."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. "No fraternizing with the enemy!"

"He plays football and I'm a cheerleader! We aren't enemies!" Addison argued. "Plus he's really cute! And funny and nice! I happen to like him."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "The minute that this boy distracts you from cheer is the minute you end this."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. She nodded because there was no use in arguing with him. She knew he couldn't stop her and her parents were fine with her texting and flirting with Zed. She'd asked them after meeting Zed and before she had started texting with him.

The game had gone fairly well. Not in the Shrimp's favor, naturally. The Zombies were much better than the Shrimp and everyone knew it. Bucky was upset when Addison involuntarily cheered for Zed but she didn't care. He was really good and he _looked_ really good playing.

Addison intercepted Zed before he could go into the locker room. He was sweaty and red faced and all around exhausted, br smiled brightly as Addison ran up to him. "Great game," she said with a grin. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," Zed breathed out. "Awesome cheers."

"Thanks." Addison then rushed forward and threw her arms around him in a tight and spontaneous hug.

After a second, Zed wrapped his arms around her. Addison smiled and looked up at him. "Let's go out this weekend," she suggested.

"Tomorrow?"

"Um…" After a second, Addison nodded. She pulled away from him and said, "Yeah. I'll text you later details."

"Okay," Zed said with a smile. "I gotta get back to my team."

"Me too." Addison turned and jogged off, then turned back to him and waved. "Bye!"

* * *

 _Addison: I have work until six tomorrow. Wanna see a movie at the mall? Grab some dinner?_

 _Zed: Sounds great. I'll meet you at the theater at say 6:15?_

 _Addison: Yeah that works!_

* * *

"I have a tiny problem," Addison told Zed. "My clothes got soaked in the rain so I was planning on going to some store and buying something to change into. But we'd miss the beginning of the movie."

Zed shrugged. "You don't have to change. You make a very cute elf."

Addison curtsied. "Thank you."

Zed laughed, then said, "You don't have to get all dressy for my anyway."

"Bold of you to assume I was dressing up for you."

He laughed again, then offered her his hand. "Shall we, Addy the Elf?"

Addison smiled and took his hand. "We shall!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going out with her again?"

"Yes ma'am," Zed stated. "Saturday was great!"

"She was dressed as an elf," Eliza pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that she goes to public school!"

"She's really sweet and pretty and funny and did I mention she's really pretty?"

"It's not like she was all over your Snapchat Friday," Bonzo said sarcastically. He looked at Eliza and said to her, "He's so whipped."

"The school she goes to shouldn't matter," Zed added. "She's a sweet person and Zoey likes her too. It'd be great if my two best friends would give her a chance too."

He looked at Bonzo first, giving him a hopeful smile. Bonzo chuckled and shook his head. "I don't care what school she goes to, man," Bonzo said. "That's Eliza's privileged ass."

Zed gasped dramatically. "Bonzo! You're too innocent to curse!"

"I'm older than you."

"By three months," Zed argued. He then turned his attention to Eliza and put on his best helpless puppy look. "E! Give her a chance! Please?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about public school kids. _Especially_ from Seabrook High."

"Yes you got your heart gloriously broken by some cheerleader and now you don't trust anyone who doesn't wear a uniform to school." Zed rolled his eyes. "Too bad that this isn't your relationship and as my number one best friend—"

"That only hurts a lot." Bonzo said,

"It's your job to support me in my endeavors!" Zed finished. "Come with me to the mall later! She's working until six today and I'll bring Zoey and we can act like we're going to see Santa. And you'll see how nice she is!"

"Am I invited too?"

"Of course Bonzo!"

Bonzo smiled. "Come on Eliza, it'll be fun. You can be a stuck up private school girl in public!"

Zed laughed along with Bonzo and the two high fived, much to Eliza's dismay. "Y'all two are bullies," she groaned. "Fine, I'm going with you."

Both boys whooped excitedly. Eliza couldn't help but smile at her two best friends.

* * *

Zoey was excited to see Santa again. They didn't even go home to change, considering they had to pick up Zoey then go to the mall that was on the other side of town and the wait for to see Santa was at least an hour long (in summary: they didn't have enough time).

Addison was handling the line again. She didn't have on an elf hat this time and her hair was in a glittery ponytail that was so perky and so _Addison_. She was dancing and singing to the Christmas music playing when Zed and his friends and sister were at the front of the line.

She smiled at them and said, "You're so unlucky, Zed." Then she announced that Santa was going on break.

Zed grinned at her. "That just means I get more time to talk to you," he said.

Addison smiled brighter. She held her bowl of candy canes out to Zoey, then looked over at Zed's friends who were watching her. "Hey," she greeted. "I think I've seen you before."

"These are my friends, Eliza and Bonzo," Zed said as he stole a candy cane.

"Stop. Those are for the kids." Addison said with no conviction.

"They were at the game the other day, too," Zed added.

Bonzo smiled politely while Eliza continued to size Addison up. "So your an elf?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. Now that football is finally over I can work longer hours." Addison said. "I mostly got this job because I really want to get my cousin the perfect gift but also because all the little kids are so amazing!"

Zed has heard this before, when he was walking her home after their date. He still smiled as he watched her talk. She always got this sparkle in her eyes whenever she talked about something she loved passionately (like cheer and working with kids and her family). He could honestly sit and watch her talk for hours.

"Do you drive?" Eliza asked.

Addison shook her head. "I don't even have a permit," she said. "But I just turned sixteen, so I've got some time."

"Just as in…?"

"July 25."

When she saw Eliza and Bonzo's shocked faces, she looked at Zed worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're a fire sign," Eliza stated. "Zed's a water. Not compatible."

"What?"

"Your zodiac," Bonzo explained. At Addison's still confused expression, he added, "The star sign under which you were born. Zoey's a Leo too. Zed's a Pisces. Those two signs are _not_ compatible in the slightest."

"It's stupid star nonsense," Zed said. "Which is stupid and doesn't matter."

"Zodiacs and astrology don't lie, Zed," Eliza said. "You two are a bad match."

Bonzo shrugged. "She's got a point. A Leo and a Pisces are a bad combination. It's fourteen percent, Zed."

"How do you know that off the top of your head?"

"We're gonna go look at what's new at Prada. Come find us when your finished." Eliza said. She ducked under the rope and made her way away from the Santa section with Bonzo on her heels.

Zed sighed and looked at Addison's still shocked and confused and a little sad face. "That was really mean," Zoey stated.

"Yeah, it really was," Zed agreed. Then, to Addison, he said, "They're a lot more friendly when they don't sound like bouji hipsters. I'm sorry about them."

Addison blinked for a second, took a deep breath them put on a forced smile for him. "Don't worry, it's fine," Addison said.

"Are you sure?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah. Learned something new, am I right?"

* * *

Addison leaned back against her locker and sighed. "It was horrible! I never knew what they were saying and they clearly don't like me!"

"This is what happens when you date a Zombie," her older cousin, Bucky, said with a shrug. "They're spoiled rich kids."

"They went to Prada. I didn't even know the mall had a Prada!" Addison closed her eyes and whined. "And they were saying how I'm a Leo and Zed's Pisces and those are 'incompatible' and I was like 'what the fuck does that mean'."

Bucky looked at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly!" Addison pushed off from her locker and began heading to class. "And they were judging me for not having a license. It was so stupid and so…ugh!"

Bucky entourage of cheerleaders—Stacey, Tracey, and Lacey (the Aceys)—looked at each other in concern. "Dating rich kids is a bad idea, Addy." Tracey said. "You don't go up you get someone equal or a tiny bit below your level."

"He's so cute though," Addison whined. "And he's really nice and funny. I like him."

"You aren't just dating him," Lacey explained. "You're dating his money and his friends. And if you can't handle that then you should just end it before you get too attached."

* * *

Addison's parents were surprised to see her Saturday afternoon. "I thought you were going out with that boy?" her mother, Missy, asked.

"There's like an hour before that," Addison said. "And a little boy puked on me so I need to shower."

"Oh, so you'll meet him…"

Addison rolled her eyes. "We're going ice skating and he's picking me up."

This got her dad's, Dale, attention. He looked up from his seat at the table and asked, "He's coming here?"

Addison nodded. "At like, seven. Now please, I need to go shower."

Addison went upstairs and took a quick shower, then changed into a pair of camouflage high waisted joggers and a yellow top tied in the front. She grabbed a cropped black jacket that had lots of zippers. She slipped into white low top sneakers and tied her hair in a bun.

She grabbed her fanny purse and headed down the stairs as she heard knocking at the door. She checked her phone and saw that Zed had texting saying he was there.

Addison walked up behind her parents as they opened the door. "Hi," Zed greeted. She stood on her toes to look over their shoulder, to no avail.

"Hello," Missy said.

Zed offered her a bouquet of pink tulips and smiled sweetly. "I'm Zed, I'm here to pick up Addison."

"Oh, these are beautiful," Missy said as she took the flowers.

"We're her parents," Dale stated. "Dale, chief of police."

Addison groaned behind them. "This is my wife, councilwoman Missy."

"It's nice to meet you both," Zed said politely.

Her mom stepped to the side and Addison was about to walk out until Missy said, "It's freezing outside, come in."

"Thank you."

Zed came inside and Dale closed the door. Addison smiled st him and when he turned back around to face her parents, she frowned at them. She pointed st her bare wrist, indicating that she wanted to leave.

"I just have a few questions for Zed here," Dale said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"How king have you been driving?"

"With a license I've been driving since March, when I turned sixteen. But I had my permit for a year before that."

"Do you go to school with Addison?" Missy asked.

"No Mom, he's a Zombie," Addison stated.

Zed frowned in confusion and looked at her curiously. "No offense, but that's what we call the kids from your school," Addison explained. Then she turned to her parents and said, "He plays football and like I told you I met him when he was taking his sister to see Santa. Now if you'll excuse us."

She grabbed his hand and her coat, moving to the door. "Be home no later than ten," Dale reminded her.

"Yup."

She opened the door and dragged Zed to his car. "Addy! Do you have money?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Wear a seatbelt!"

Zed unlocked the car and Addison let go of his hand to climb in, waving to her parents over her shoulder. She pulled on the seatbelt then looked at Zed apologetically. "I'm sorry about them."

"Your parents?" Addison nodded. "They're cool. I mean, from what I can tell. It's sweet they're so concerned about you."

"They're extra," she complained.

Zed just chuckled softly, then turned on the engine. "Do you want the AUX?"

Addison shook her head no. "My friend Bree says you can learn a lot about someone from the music they listen to."

"That's very nerve wracking," he said as his phone connected to the Bluetooth.

Addison listened for a second then smiled. "Nah, I like your music taste."

Zed dramatically let you a breath. "Alright, lets go. Care to man the maps?"

"I'd be honored."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey look, its one of the rare times I remember to credit the amazing CallMyLy (unusual-ly on tumblr for her amazing work with the background zombies. Like every single one mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

Zed was a horrible ice skater. He held onto the wall with one hand and Addison's arm with the other. He did get the hang of it, slowly, and Addison managed to coax him off the wall. He had a tight grip on her hand but she didn't mind as they skated around slowly.

"How are you so good at this?" Zed asked.

"I go ice skating all the time," Addison said casually. "And sometimes the cheer team goes roller skating. They're the same thing though. Except for the ice, of course."

"Of course," Zed said sarcastically.

Addison smirked and shook her head at her thought. It was a little mean and stupid, but she said it anyway. "If you fall at least there's ice everywhere!"

She laughed at Zed forced frown. "I'm gonna push you away, I swear," he said with fake-seriousness.

Addison calmed her laughter to giggles, then said, "At least I know how to skate."

Zed huffed in frustration and dropped her hand, attempting to skate away only to fall on his butt almost immediately. Addison laughed again and skating up to him. His cheeks were red and he smiled in embarrassment. "You are so cute," Addison told him. "Need a hand?"

Zed took her hand and she pulled him to his feet, only for him to wince and nearly fall over again. Addison frowned this time. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It hurts," Zed stated through a grimace. "Oh god, I think it's my ankle."

"Your ankle?"

Zed nodded. "Can you help me off the ice?"

"Yeah, hold onto the wall and I'll guide you. Try not to put any pressure on it."

Once they were off the ice, Zed sat against the wall and Addison helped him out of his skates. She then took off her own and helped him limp out of the bleacher area and to the lobby.

"Do you think you broke it?"

"I hope not," Zed said. "Semifinals are next week. I'll be dead if I can't play."

Addison looked at him in surprise and felt instantly guilty. "Here, let's go to urgent care to check it out."

"I can't drive."

"Then I'll do it."

"You don't have a license," Zed stated. "Do you even know how to drive?"

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Just because I don't have a license or a permit, doesn't mean I've never driven a car." She thrust his sneakers in his chest then sat down next to him. "Put on your shoes and give me your car keys. Promise I won't crash."

"Okay." Zed said, still a little unsure. He easily slid his left foot into his shoe, then loosened his right sneaker and managed to put the foot in with several failed attempts and groans of pain. Addison helped him up, then walked with him out to his car.

"And you can't get pulled over either." Zed added. "And no tickets. My dad will take away my keys if I get a ticket."

"Yup yup. Whatever you say."

* * *

"It's just a sprain," Dr. Jonas said. "We'll wrap it up and get you some crutches and you'll be good to go."

"How long before I can walk on it?" Zed asked. "Or, ya'know, go back to football?"

Dr. Jonas shrugged. "If you keep off it you should be fine to walk Wednesday or Thursday. The more RICE, the faster you'll heal. But it's nothing serious, so as long as you're fine with playing on Saturday and your school's physical trainer says it's fine, you'll be fine."

"I'll go grab your paperwork," she added before leaving Zed's little area.

Zed groaned and laid back against the bed, covering his face with his arms. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble," he complained. "I probably won't even play. Coach is gonna kick my ass for this."

Addison frowned and rubbed her arm guiltily. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "We probably should've saved such a dangerous date for _after_ you won States."

He lifted his arms to look at her. "I'm not upset because of you. I love spending time with you. You're amazing and I don't regret going out with you tonight."

"You sprained your ankle."

Zed sat up and reached out for her hand. Addison let him pull her over by her hands. "It's not _your_ fault I sprained my ankle. Trust me, I totally want to keep dating you."

She fought back a smile. "I wanna keep dating you too."

"How's Thursday sound?" Zed asked. "I don't know what we'll do especially because it's a school night but I'm sure we could figure something out."

"We sure can."

"I definitely want to see you again before I leave Friday."

"Sounds like a date then."

* * *

Everyone was a little upset with Zed. Eliza looked at his crutches and said nothing, but gave him a knowing and smug look. The guys on the team flared at him and gave him shit throughout all his morning classes. People in his classes rolled their eyes at him be sure they had to move downstairs.

Bonzo was the only one who was concerned. The minute he saw Zed on crutches he turned into 'Mama Bear Bonzo'. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"I fell."

"Are you okay? Is it hurting? Do you need ice? Who did this to you?"

"Chill man," Zed said. "I was out with Addison and I fell and now I've got a sprained ankle. Zoey's been using this as her opportunity to play nurse. Addison feels really bad and had been texting me nonstop since Saturday making sure I'm okay. But I'm fine, stuff happens."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You were MVP for two years, and literally lead us to victory every time. And now your saying you won't _play_ , in the State Semifinals."

Before Zed could correct her, the Terrible Trio (Izabelle, Zadie, and Riza) stopped beside them. Zadie _was_ the most tame of the three and asked in disbelief, "You aren't playing Saturday?"

"No, I am—"

"The dumbass broke his leg," Riza accused.

"If we lose I'll have your head, Necrodopolus," Iza warned.

"I'll be _fine_ by then," Zed assured them.

Iza glared at him. She was nearly half his size but was probably the most feared person in their school. "You'd better or it'll be _way_ more than your leg that's broken."

She was a tiny terror.

Still, she was only slightly less terrifying than the entire football team, who were all livid when Zed came out onto the field with his crutches and not changed. His coach, one of the cheerleaders' dad, was even more unhappy.

"Why are you on crutches?" Chaz asked.

"I sprained my ankle Saturday," Zed explained. "Doctor said if I keep off it through I can resume my daily activities as early as Wednesday." Not true, actually.

"How'd you sprain your ankle?" Bryzon demanded. "You know better than anyone to _not_ do stupid shit! We're _this_ close to State Champions! What's wrong with you, man!"

Zed shrugged sheepishly. "I was on a date with a pretty girl," he said in explanation.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned in frustration. Coach Blakeley made his way over then, looking Zed up and down in disgust. "Yo what the fuck happened?"

"He sprained his ankle to impress a girl," Tont said with an eye roll.

"I did not!"

Coach Blakeley looked at him, waiting for a response. "I sprained my ankle Saturday," Zed explained. "I was on a date and I fell but I'll be fine by Wednesday." (still not true)

"If you weren't already injured I'd beat your ass, Necrodopolus," his coach grumbled. "Get off my field! I don't wanna see you unless you plan on putting in double what you already give me."

Zed nodded and responded with, "Yes Coach. See you Wednesday."

* * *

Tuesday morning before Zed arrived, Eliza was cornered at her locker by Zed's football friends. They weren't Eliza's biggest fans but they did have Zed in common. They all wanted what was best for Zed, especially because Zed was reckless and had a hard time seeing the bigger picture.

"So Zed has a girlfriend?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Zed's been on two dates with this chick from Seabrook High."

The four football players made a face in disgust. "Zed is dating _a shrimp_?" Zephyr said in disbelief.

Eliza nodded. "I know, tragic." She closed her locker and turned to them fully. "She's such a…Shrimp!"

"Two dates?" Chaz asked. "He's already putting her over what's really important. Like football, his friends…"

"Literally anything that isn't a fucking Shrimp Cheerleader," Eliza finished.

"She's a cheerleader?"

Eliza nodded. "Blonde and blue eyes. A total bimbo. She works at the mall at Santa's Workshop as an elf."

"Are we seriously gonna let this relationship progress?" Zeke asked. He wasn't on the football team, though his dad was the coach. He just had a lot of friends who were on the team, and whenever they were upset, _he_ was upset. "This could go south fast. How long before Zed stops showing up to practice to go see his poor girlfriend? Or stop hanging out with his friends to spend time with the blonde bimbo?"

"How are we gonna break them up?" Eliza asked.

"I'll ask Iza during class. We'll let you know what we come up with."

"Good," Eliza said, nodding along. "And don't let Bonzo know. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like Addison either, but he'll definitely rat us out to Zed."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Blondie." Addison wasn't particularly fond of people calling her 'Blondie', especially strange teenage boys she was trying to avoid having to walk by. She held onto her backpack tighter and tried to ignore him again.

"I know you can hear me!"

Addison sighed and, against her better judgement, stopped walking. She turned around to find three guys. They all had green hair and she guessed they all went to the same school as Zed and played football—except for the one she recognized from cheer competitions (Zeke or Zach or something).

The cheerleader one pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You're the girl Zed's been dating."

Addison nodded. "Is there a problem?" Addison asked.

The one with the long and thin light green hair shook his head. "Just thought we should warn you."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Warn me?"

The light-haired one nodded. "Man's sixteen and has had just about six different girlfriends."

"Horrible breakups too. Those bitches are crazy." the third one, with equally long hair this time a darker green, said in a mutter for her to hear.

"They're bad, but Zed is _way_ worse," the cheerleader one stated. "Especially considering _you_ broke his ankle."

"Huh." Addison had figured out by then that these were guys on Zed's team who just wanted her to stop dating Zed. It was weird that they had tracked her down just to spread lies about him. "You know his ankle is _just_ sprained? The ligament isn't even torn, just a little aggravated. But yes, I did 'break' his ankle. I wanted him immobile and all to myself. I won't share him with you all either."

The two football players looked frightened for a second while the cheerleader remained stone faced. "Funny that you think Zed would put some blonde bimbo over his team," the cheerleader stated.

Addison smiled at him despite how much being called a 'blonde bimbo' irked her. She made sure her smile was sweet—sickeningly sweet in a threatening way. "Isn't it obvious? He already has."

Addison turned to continue on her way home. She told herself to make a few wrong turns on the way in case they decided to follow her.

"Don't just walk away from us!" One of them grabbed her arm and Addison flinched. On instinct, she turned quickly and punched him, hitting him just below his throat.

Addison gasped and pulled her arm back while the cheerleader made a choked sound and bent over. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" Addison exclaimed in complete regret.

"Yo, what happened?" Addison turned and saw a girl storming over to them angrily. She was tiny with long curly hair and looked full of rage. She had two other girls flanking her a few paces behind.

"She punched Zeke!"

"Not on purpose!" Addison added quickly.

The new girl glowered at Addison. Addison saw her clenched fists right before the girl swung at her, hitting her right above her eye. Addison shrieked and drew her hand up to cover the split skin above her eyebrow. The girls own knuckles had split a little.

"Punch my boyfriend again, _bitch_ ," the girl hissed.

"Fuck you, you uncivilized heathen."

The girl who punched her narrowed her eyes at Addison. "What did you just call me, you piece of poor trash?"

"You are an uncivilized, spoiled, rich _heathen_."

And that's the story of how Addison ended up in the emergency room. She was mostly bruised up and only got fourteen stitches above her eyebrow and a brace for her wrist (she may have dislocated it the second time she punched the tiny ball of anger).

Her parents were both at the ER within five minutes of her getting there. "Addy what happened why are you in the emergency room?" her mother asked in worry.

"These guys who go to Zombies threatened be if I didn't stop seeing Zed," Addison explained in a very monotone voice. "And when I tried to ignore them they grabbed me and then I push one off and then we got into a fight and there was just so much happening and then mall security came and—" Addison sighed ran a hand through her hair. "Mall security came and they all scattered. The mall director—Jenna—called an ambulance for me because I was bleeding and limping and she said she'd see if anything was on the security tapes."

"Oh Addy," Missy gushed sadly, sitting beside her daughter and pulling her in for a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"This all happened because of some boy?" Dale asked in disbelief.

As if on cue, Zed popped in from behind the sheet. He was red and out of breath and sweaty and not on his crutches. "Addison," he breathed out.

All three of them looked at him in surprise which quickly changed. Missy became more confused and slightly angry, while Dale grew angry, and Addison became relieved. "Zed," they all said, their voices each filled with a different emotion.

"What're you doing here?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, What _are_ you doing here?" Dale asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I was at practice and there were guys missing and I knew something was up when I saw Iza at school looking like she was gonna pray on the misery of her victims and then Chaz was doing a horrible job at keeping me distracted and then I saw the missing guys show up and they looked like they just committed a crime so I found Eliza and now I'm here." Zed rushed out. "What happened?"

"Your friends attacked my daughter that's what happened!"

Zed flinched and his face crumbled. "Mom, Dad, can you give us a minute?" Addison asked.

Dale grumbled but Missy nodded and walked out with her husband and away from where Addison's bed was. They pulled the curtain closed as they left. Zed sat down beside her and frowned.

"My friends attacked you?" he asked sadly.

"They wanted me to stop seeing you and threatened me," Addison explained. "And then things got…physical."

"Addy I'm so sorry," Zed apologized. "I-I didn't think they would _ever_ do something like that. I-I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault," Addison said. "Unless you knew about it."

"No! I had no idea!" Zed said quickly. "I-They're good guys and I never thought they'd even think of that. I didn't even think they had the brain capacity to think of that."

Zed sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I know you probably never want to see me again but I swear I'll make sure something happens. I don't know what, but something will."

"I thought _you_ wouldn't want to see me again," Addison said honestly. "Clearly everyone at your school hates me and doesn't want us together so—"

"I don't care what they think," Zed interrupted. "I like you and that's all that matters."

"I don't want to put your well being or mine at risk. I don't want to be in the emergency room because of us."

"Then…then we'll date each other in secret," Zed suggested. "I won't post anymore, I won't mention you at school. I still wanna go on dates with and I still wanna see you, no matter what."

"But…but why would you go through so much trouble just to date me?"

Zed took her hands in his. "I like you, Addison. I _really_ like you. I like spending time with you, I like being around you. And I don't care what my friends think or my team thinks, because all that matters to me, is you."

Addison chewed her lip. This was a perfect opportunity to kiss him. She leaned forward ever so slightly and, after a flash of panic, Zed did so too. Before they could get too close though, the curtain was drawn back.

"Addy!" Addison turned and grinned as her best friend, Bree, ran over to her. Bree stopped when she saw Zed. Her look of excitement and worry morphed into confusion. "Who are you?" she asked in slight disgust and judgement.

"This is Zed," Addison said, slightly frustrated.

Bree gasped and broke into a huge smile. "Oh my god! _You're_ Zed!"

Zed glanced at Addison then back at Bree, nodding. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm Bree. Addison best friend and supporter of her most recent crush!" Bree rushed out. She then turned her attention to her best friend and said in what was supposed to be a whisper, "Oh my god you were so right he _is_ cute!"

"I should head home," Zed decided. He let go of Addison's hands and stood up, much to her disappointment. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll text you," Addison told me.

Zed nodded, then leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to her cheek. "G'night, Addy. Feel better."

Addison blushed red and, unable to find any words, nodded. Once Zed was gone, Bree shrieked excitedly and took Zed's seat. "Oh my god! _Oh my god_!"

"Oh my god," Addison breathed out, smiling nervously at her friend. "I have _so_ much to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

"So Zed's friends hate me. And Bucky and the Aceys haven't really met him but I can already tell they don't like the idea of me and Zed. So we're gonna keep dating, but kinda in secret."

Bree nodded along, while her parents just looked at a bit dumbfounded. "This is so cute!" Bree gushed. "It's like _Romeo and Juliet_!"

Addison's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "That ended with both of them _dead_ , Bree."

"But they were dead and in love!"

Addison glanced at her parents a little worriedly. "Be honest, you think I should just let him go, right?"

"No!" Missy said quickly. "You like him right?"

"Of course I like him," Addison said. "He's cute and sweet and he's really caring."

"Not to mention he ran all the way to see you today," Bree added. "On his bad ankle."

"He probably drove, but yeah."

"And he's making such an effort to be with you," Missy went on. "Which is very sweet and romantic. The ball's in your court, Addy. If you want to be with him as much as he wants to be with you, then you should." She then glanced at her husband pointedly who then nodded in agreement.

"Right, Addy. But you shouldn't feel pressured to do it just because he wants to." Dale said.

Addison nodded in understanding. Her phone vibrated and csmr to life with a call from Zed. She fought back a smile as she picked it up. "Gimme a second," she told her parents and Bree before answering. "Hello?"

" _Hey Addy!_ " Zed shouted into the phone. " _So I ran into Zeke and Iza and they didn't say anything but Zeke was really shifty like he was hiding something. And holy shit you gave Iza a black eye! Most people don't really get in a punch with her no you gave her a black eye! You're literally the coolest!_ "

Addison giggled and shook her head. "So I'm guessing Iza was the girl—"

" _Yeah and Zeke is her boyfriend I think he's the one you punched in the throat,_ " Zed said. " _But I actually called to see if we were on for tomorrow? I get out of practice after five so…I'm done for anything_."

"Um…" Addison twirled a strand of hair around her fingers as she thought about it. "I have work tomorrow until five. You could come over? We could do a study date sorta thing?"

She could hear his smile in his voice as he said, " _Yeah that sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow!_ "

Addison grinned and nodded, though he couldn't see. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

She sighed happily and her parents exchanged a knowing look.

* * *

"Rumor has it that your blonde whore punched Iza in the face."

Zed took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to stay civil. He turned around to see Eliza giving him a smug look. "For your information, Eliza, a bunch of guys hunted her down after she got off work and they threatened her. Zeke grabbed her, she got scared and punched him. Then Iza punched her and they got into a fight. Now Addison has stitches on her face. But yes, she _did_ punch Iza."

Eliza rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't believe your still defending her! She hurt your friends!"

Zed had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He would just have to do some guilt tripping, maybe to get her to see things more clearly. "It's whatever, Eliza. Clearly everyone's opinions of her are more important than how I feel about her."

"Glad you're finally getting it."

Zed took a deep breath. She sounded insane and she wasn't being rational at all. He needed to say something to really bother her. "I just hope everything is alright with the guys and Iza and them," he said, feigning sorrow. "Addison's Dad is the chief of police and last I heard from her she's thinking of filing a police report."

Eliza's eyes widened for a second of panic before she returned to her smug and slightly uncaring demeanor. "That sounds like a conflict of interest to me."

"Nah, they got it all on the security cameras," he said with a shrug. "Of course, that's all she told me before…you know."

"Right, of course." The bell rang and Zed put on a 'forced' smile. "See ya later!"

* * *

The minute Bucky saw his cousin, he was ready to fight someone. Particularly the person who gave his baby cousin stitches.

"It's a long story," Addison said with a shrug.

"Then sum it up so I know who I need to fuck up."

Addison groaned. "Bucky," she whined. "It's not a big deal."

"You have _stitches_! On your face!"

Addison frowned, knowing her cousin wouldn't let it drop unless she told him. She quickly retold the story as Bucky walked with her to her home room, running through how guys from Zed's team had confronted her to leave him alone and how it had ended up in a small scale fight. "Don't worry though, I won't be seeing him anymore," she made sure to add.

Bucky scoffed. "You'd better not! He's a fucking nightmare! I'm glad you've come to your senses."

Addison had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Bucky was just saying all these things based off of a one sided view on it, but it didn't matter what he was thinking. It was _her_ life, after all. He'd graduate later this year and slowly start to fade from Addison's life.

"See you later, Cuz," she said before walking into her class.

* * *

There was a half hour before practice, which Zed spent getting rid of the pain in his ankle. He was not ready in any way shape or form to even walk on it, but he had a duty as team captain. He'd ice it until it was numb, then wrap it tightly before securing it in the brace provided by urgent care. Then he'd get mostly dressed, take a couple of pain relievers, and go out on the field.

It was bad, he knew. But he just needed to get through Saturday's game and then he could be in as much pain as he needed. He just needed to get through the game.

Four police officers showed up during practice Thursday. Everyone froze and watched as they approached; Zeke, Iza, Riza, and Zadie were already walking between them, their hands behind their backs with handcuffs around their wrists.

"What's this about?" Coach Blakeley asked them.

Zed looked over and saw Addison's dad amongst them. He was the one who spoke. "Two of your players assaulted a girl yesterday," Dale said, keeping Addison's identity secret.

Coach looks like he wants to scream. Instead, he asks for details. "They stalked her and confronted her after she got off of work. A fight broke out and the two—Fritz Tod and Diaz Muertos—are on the footage as being involved."

"You're kidding," Diaz said disbelievingly.

Dale addressed the coach and requested, "It'd be best if you could corporate and hand over your players."

"They're going to jail!" Zephyr exclaimed, sounding afraid. Zed glanced at him and sure enough he looked a little pale.

"She's not pressing charges, even though she should," Dale said. "We're taking these kids on a little 'experience', so they can learn the consequences of their actions."

Coach Blakeley groaned and turned back to his team. "Diaz and Fritz, go! Be prepared to make up what you missed when we get to the stadium tomorrow."

The two teens groaned and made their way to the officers. "Yes coach."

Two of the officers moved to handcuff them. Dale stepped out of their way, his eyes landing on Zed, then drifting down toward his wrapped ankle. "Walking already, Zed?" Dale asked.

"Yes sir," Zed responded.

Dale rolled his eyes jokingly, saying as he turned around, "What a trooper."

As they walked off the field, everyone looked at Zed strangely. "You know him?" Chaz asked.

"He's Addison's Dad," Zed said. " _He_ wanted her to press charges and she refused."

"Didn't _she_ beat them up?"

Zed shook his head. "She hit Zeke in self defense and then Iza attacked her and shit broke out." Zed shrugged. "We have more important things to do. Back to work boys."

* * *

It was red and swollen and throbbing a little. "Jesus fuck," Zed breathed out. He still had to drive to Addison's, and usually pressed the petals with his right. Of course, the pain was dull at that point. It was lucky he had two feet. He managed to snag an ice pack from the training room and kept it on his ankle while he drove to her house.

When he was a few blocks from her house he saw her walking on the sidewalk. He did a quick glance around before slowing down and rolling down his window. Addison glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hello there, young lady," Zed said with a grin. "Where ya heading?"

"Meeting a friend is all, sir," Addison said with a laugh.

"Would you care for a ride?" Zed asked.

Addison smiled and nodded. Zed stopped and unlocked the doors and Addison walked around the front and climbed into the passenger seat. As soon as she was seated and had closed the door, Zed leaned over a placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. Addison blushed a bright red and smiled at him shyly. "Hey."

"Hi," Zed said. He switched out of park and pulled back into the street. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Addison said. "My cousin hates you and it is freezing outside."

"Fun!" Zed grinned. "Everyone kinda hates you but I'm sure the team despises you because your dad came out during practice and arrested Diaz and Fritz."

Addison's eyes went wide. " _What!_ "

"They're not under arrest, they're being scared straight or something." Zed shrugged. Addison relaxed physically. "Is it wrong that I hope he isn't there when we get to your house?"

"I also hope he isn't there," Addison admitted. "Usually when he's doing that program he's out till late." She shrugged. "My mom will definitely be there because they said we can't be at the house without a parent. As if we aren't almost independent adults."

"Your parents are pretty cool, Addy," Zed said. "It's just my dad at home. He's pretty awesome too, but he works all the time. I go to school on a scholarship but Zoey's only seven and, even though she's got finical aid it's just a lot. So what I'm saying is that he's not really around a lot and your parents put in so much time with you and it's just cool that they care so much."

Addison smiled softly and leaned over, placing her hand over his on the center console. "Okay, I get what you're saying. And your dad sounds really cool."

"Dad is awesome."

"I'm sorry for thinking your a spoiled rich kid, by the way," Addison apologized. "Also, um, can I ask about your mom?"

"Mom?"

Addison nodded. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable though. Third date and all."

"No it's…" Zed cleared his throat and said, "She died giving birth to Zoey. I…Zoey's my little angel, ya know. My baby sister, the last thing I got from my mom. In a way, at least."

"Oh," Addison said quietly.

"Don't say your sorry," Zed told her. "You didn't even know her. You didn't know me. And it's not like there's anything either of us could've done."

"I was gonna say that I was sorry for asking."

"You guys were kinda alike. She was always so peppy and happy."

Addison smiled and shook her head. "You're just saying that because I'm a cheerleader and typically cheerleaders are peppy."

"I've seen you at work," Zed with a grin. He pulled into the driveway of her house and parked behind her mother's car. "You're so cute."

Addison squeezed his hand before he had to pull it away to turn off the engine. Addison climbed out and moved around to his side, waiting for him to climb out. "There's a puddle on the floor!" she exclaimed.

"I was icing my ankle."

"Does it still hurt?" Addison asked in concern.

"Yeah but, once we play Saturday I can let it heal properly."

Addison raised an eyebrow in concern. "I don't think you should be walking on it—let alone playing."

"I have to, I need to win because my chances of getting a scholarship to college get higher the more I play _and_ win."

Addison frowned and stepped back, letting him step out and watching him wince. "I'm worried about you," she told him.

Zed smiled and closed the door, then turned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're so cute. I know it's all horrible but there's a long time between now and next season to heal."

Addison nodded and leaned into his side, walking with him to the front door. "Okay, whatever you say."

Zed kidded her temple as she opened the door, following her inside. "Everything will be fine, trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

They grabbed a snack from the kitchen and greeted Missy in her office before heading up to Addison's room. Zed starred at the pictures they passed of Addison. They were mostly shook pictures, some of them of her and Bucky together as kids, some from ceremonies. The more recent ones were her and Bree in their cheer uniform, or from school events.

"It must be pretty cool being an only child," Zed said. "There's pictures of you everywhere."

Addison shrugged. "It's fine. They hover a lot and it gets a little annoying, but…"

Zed smiled at her and nodded as she trailed off, understanding what she was trying to say. When they got to the top of the stairs, Addison began to lead him to her room. He marveled at the trophies and medals lining the walls. "All of these are yours?"

Addison shrugged. "Some of then are for my parents," she said. "But yeah, mostly mine. Mostly from cheer."

"You are so cool."

Addison just took a hold of his hand and pulled her into his room. "It's a bit messy because I overslept this morning and didn't have time to clean," Addison apologized.

Zed looked around at the unmade bed and slightly messy desk. "This is the cleanest room I've ever seen."

"Then you should see it when I actually clean," Addison said with a grin. "Oh! Do you need an ice pack? For your ankle? Or maybe a heating pad would be better."

Zed shook his head. "I'm fine for now."

"You can sit at the desk or on my bed, it doesn't matter." Addison dropped her backpack by her desk and went about tossing her work clothes into the hamper.

"What about the pretzels?"

"What about the pretzels?"

"I don't wanna sit on your bed and eat pretzels."

"What? I eat in my bed all the time." Addison shrugged. "That nightstand is actually a mini fridge. In case you need a drink or anything."

"Have I mentioned that you are so cool?"

Addison just giggled and moved to her drawers. "Mind if I change? I have an en suite but I won't change if it'll make you all sad and jealous that I'm all comfortable and you're in jeans."

Zed sat down on her bed and shuffled back until his back was to the headboard. "No, get comfy. It's your house, Addy."

Addison grabbed a few articles from her drawer then went into her bathroom, coming out a few minutes later dressed in leggings and a tank top. She dropped her clothes in the hamper then pulled her bag to her bed before climbing on, snuggling into Zed's side. "So we don't necessarily have to do work," she said. "We could watch movies or just talk. Or we could do work."

"Movies?"

"I have a lot of kids and marvel movies. And I have Netflix and cable."

Zed raised an eyebrow. "What kind of kids movies?"

"I have every season of Spongebob on dvd and I have both movies. Plus every DCOM, mostly the musical ones."

Zed smiled at her. "You're the most adorable girl ever."

Addison grinned and got up, grabbing the remote and putting in a DVD Zed didn't see. She crawled back onto the bed and into his side again. "I'm sorry, I _love_ Spongebob."

Zed grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love getting to know you more," he said. "You're the coolest and most fun girl I've ever dated."

"Out of?"

"What?"

Addison shrugged. "Your friends who threatened me said you were kind of a manwhore. Is that true?"

"Not in the slightest," Zed said. "Girls scare me to death. I nearly threw up asking for a pen once."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "You asked me out with no problem."

"It was more like you asked me out," Zed said. "Plus you…you're so different. I dunno, it's weird. It's like, when I talk to other girls—except Eliza—I feel threatened and like I don't have the right to talk to them. Like they're on a whole 'nother terrain. But with you, it's just. It's kinda freeing, and amazing. I can just be myself around you, I can just tell you anything."

Zed shrugged. "I dunno how to explain it, but I hope you understand."

Addison smiled at him. "I do," she said. Then, without much hesitation, she added, "I want to be your girlfriend."

Zed looked at her with slight panic. He was a little pale and Addison felt her heart drop. "What?" Zed asked.

Addison shrugged. "I want to be able to call you my boyfriend and change your contact and all that cute shit. I want you to look at me and think 'damn, that's my girlfriend'. I want to be your girlfriend. Do you not want that?"

"I do!" Zed exclaimed quickly. "I-I'm just surprised is all."

"Are you sure?" Addison asked. "You don't have to. We can just keep going on dates and hanging out."

"No, I definitely want to be your boyfriend."

Addison fought back her smile. "Okay," she said. Then, after a second, she added, "boyfriend."

Zed grinned and kissed the side of her head. "Alright girlfriend, lets watch your favorite show."

"How'd you know I put in Spongebob?"

"As your boyfriend it's my job to know your favorite shows," Zed said with a smile. "What episode are we watching?"

"Well first I put in one of the best Christmas specials ever created," Addison said. " _It's a Spongebob Christmas!_ from season 8. So many good songs I love it! But then I was thinking that—if you didn't mind—we could start from season 1 and work our way to season 9, which is the last amazing season and then it gets a little weird but I still love it because it's Spongebob!"

Addison stopped then, realizing she was rambling a little and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for gushing about something you love," he told her earnestly. "You shouldn't, like, hide pieces of you who are. You _love_ Spongebob, and you can info-dump about it as much as you want."

Addison looked it him in an odd sense of wonder. She would usually talk to someone and she could tell they didn't care and when they'd stop listening, and even when she'd just stop they wouldn't say anything. Most people didn't care about the random information she knew or the extensive history of this that and the other.

"I think I'm gonna like being your girlfriend, Zed," she said, matching his earnestness.

* * *

Addison woke up Saturday morning to several good morning texts from 'Zeddy-Pie 3' and a link to the website where they were streaming the football game that morning. She had a few Snapchats from him of him in his early morning tiredness that were so cute she couldn't help but screenshot them and send her own back.

After getting ready for the day of sitting on the couch with her parents and watching the game in Manchester (less than an hour away), Addison sat down to breakfast with them.

"Christmas is coming soon," her mom said. "Are you gonna make a list?"

Addison nodded. "It's almost finished. Dad, do you plan on putting up the tree?"

Dale nodded. "Yes, we can decorate later today if you're free."

"Yeah," Addison said. "Can I invite Bree over to watch the game?"

"I know you already did."

Addison nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but I wanted your permission in case."

"I think your cousin may come over too."

Addison raised an eyebrow at that. Don't get her wrong, she loved Bucky. But, "Bucky doesn't know about me and Zed. He's like the number one hater."

"He's your cousin," Missy said. "You can't just avoid him."

"Also, why is he your 'number one hater'?"

"Because he thinks that any guy I'm interested in has to pass his stupid test of whatever nonsense," Addison said with an eye roll. "He thinks he controls my life and I am not for it."

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually," Missy told her. "He's your cousin."

"I will," Addison said. "After it's been a while. Just in case."

Her parents looked like they wanted to say more, but Addison's phone started ringing with a call from Zed. She grinned and picked up her phone. " _Good morning girlfriend_ ," Zed greeted in a quiet voice.

Addison smiled and felt herself blush slightly. "G'morning boyfriend," she said. "Don't you have a game to get ready for?"

" _We're at breakfast and I snuck off to the bathroom so I could talk to you_ ," Zed told her.

"Aw you're so sweet."

" _Thank you!_ "

"How does your ankle feel?" Addison asked.

" _Horrible,_ " Zed stated. " _Yesterday during practice I almost had to sit out. It was so bad. Especially because we got our new cleats yesterday so they haven't broken in yet. But they support the ankle a lot more than the old ones._ "

Addison pulled on her hair nervously. "Be careful, okay? No more going to the emergency room."

Zed chuckled lightly. " _I'll try my best. How are you this fine Saturday morning, Addy?_ "

"Good. I'm eating breakfast with my parents then we're gonna watch your game. Bree's gonna come over But I've been told my cousin will also make an appearance."

" _I thought Bucky was like your best friend?_ "

"He is, but…ya know."

" _Yeah_ ," Zed sighed. " _Okay, I actually need to use the bathroom now. I'll call you later._ "

"Okay, bye."

Addison hung up and put her phone back on the table, smiling to herself then looking up at her parents. They were giving her knowing smirks and Addison rolled her eyes despite her smile. "I'm gonna go set up the livestream," she said. She stood up and put her dishes away, then grabbed her laptop and made her way into the tv room.

A few hours later, they were all seated on the couch—Addison, her parents, and Bree. Lucky for Addison, Bucky couldn't go over because he had to work on a project. Addison made popcorn and Bree brought candy and they mixed the two together, like they always did.

It was a tense game. They spent the entire first quarter tired at zero, then the other school managed to get a touchdown during the second and hold it down during the entire quarter. The Zombies brought it back during the third with a touchdown then an interception then another touchdown, all three of those courtesy of Zed.

"Damn he's good," Bree said. "You really know how to choose them."

"Why wasn't he doing that in the first half!" Missy, ever the football fan, shouted at the tv.

"Mom! His ankle is a mess!" Addison said.

"Then why is he playing!"

In the time it took them to argue, a play had been down. The Zombies were on defense but the game had been stopped when Zed hadn't gotten back up after tackling a wide receiver.

"He'll get back up," Addison said, more to herself than anything.

He didn't, and everyone on the field aside from the trainers and his coach took a knee. They examined him on the field and the announcers were talking about it.

Addison stared at the screen in slight shock. She held her phone in her hand, knowing Zed couldn't actually text or call her and tell her everything was fine but silently hoping he would. She jumped when her mother touched her arm and said, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he's fine."

"Mom, he's on the ground," Addison stated. "He's been playing non a bad ankle for three days. He numbs it and takes pain meds so he can't feel it just to get through practice! He's not gonna be _fine_ and it's my fault!"

"Addison—"

Addison shook her head, interrupting her dad. "He sprained it on a date with me and now all this is happening. _And_ he told me about it and I just let it all happen! This is my fault!"

They pulled Zed off the ground and helped him limp back into the locker room. "And now he's leaving the game," Addison said. "This is horrible."

"Hey! It could be worse!"

Addison slumped back against the couch and folded her arms. "How could it possibly be worse Bree?"

"We don't know if it's broken or torn or strained!" she explained. "We could be making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Yeah," Missy added. "We don't know what's wrong and we won't for a while. Do you want to finish the game sweetie?"

Despite herself and her negative feeling, Addison nodded. Slowly, she leaned over toward Bree until she was laying against her side. Halfway through the fourth, when the Zombies were still up a touchdown, Addison's phone started ringing with a call from 'Zeddy-Pie 3'.

"Zed?"

" _Hey_ ," Zed said. His voice was tired and strained and he sounded like he had been crying. " _Um, have you been watching the game?_ "

"Yeah," Addison said. "Are you okay?"

" _Not really. Something popped or snapped or something. My dad is scheduling an MRI or something. I dunno._ "

"I'm sorry," Addison apologized.

" _For what? You didn't do anything._ "

"I could have though," she muttered.

" _Don't beat yourself up over this. I knew what I was doing when I went out there_." After a pause, he sighed and said, " _I'll call you later, the trainer is coming back with clothes for me._ "

"Okay, feel better."

" _Bye Addy_."


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning, Bonzo found Eliza after fifth period, stopping her on her way to lunch. "Eliza, you know Zed is still dating Addison, right?"

Eliza looked up at him with squinted eyes. "What? They broke up last week. After she called the cops on the Terrible Trio."

Bonzo shook his head. "I was holding his phone during he MRI yesterday and he was getting Snapchats from 'Addy the Elf'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who that is."

Eliza nearly growled, making the kids walking past her look at her weirdly.

"Listen E, I don't know what you have against her but—"

"Do you wanna know what I have against her?" Eliza snapped. "She's poor. She's a charity case. She's a mess. She works a job because she can't afford anything. Pretty soon she'll start mooching off of Zed for his money. She'll bat her pretty little eyes and he'll swoon and give her anything she wants. And Zed is a sucker and he'll just let her use him and walk all over him. He'll forget all about us because he's obsessing over his pretty girlfriend and buying her gifts. Do you understand why I fucking _hate_ this girl?"

Bonzo nodded, a bit shaken to the core. Eliza only ever snapped when she was livid and she was obviously not a fan of this girl.

"Are you gonna try to break them up again?"

Eliza shook her head. "We need to break them up a different way. We can't scare her, and Zed's too far gone." She paused for a second to think, then said, "I'll discuss with Izabelle again. See what she thinks."

Because the only time Eliza talked to one of the Terrible Trio, it involved scheming.

* * *

Zoey came to the mall with her dad that Monday. He wasn't anywhere near as tall as Zed which is why Addison didn't notice until Zoey was at the front of the line.

Addison grinned at the little girl and offered her a candy cane. "Hello again Zoey," she greeted. She then turned her attention to what she was assuming was Zed's dad. "And you must be Mr. Necrodopolus."

"That I am," he said with a grin. He extended his hand and Addison shook it firmly.

"I'm Addison, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. "I'm surprised Zed hasn't brought you around to meet me yet."

Addison laughed a little nervously. "Well, um, we're kinda keeping things under wraps right now. He said that he's surrounded on all sides by his friends, who all kinds don't like me."

"Ah." Mr. Necrodopolus said. "Still, you should come around. Whenever you can, stop by."

"Really?"

"Of course!" he said. "You're Zed's girlfriend, you're welcome anytime. I'd love to sit down and just talk with you someday soon."

Addison smiled and glanced over at Santa. "Okay, thank you. I…um…I'll see if my parents will let me come over this week. But you guys can go on ahead to see Santa."

* * *

Eliza drove Iza to Seabrook High after school on Tuesday. They sat in the parking lot and watched all the mingling of the lower class citizens. They recorded things here and took pictures there until they had enough of what they were looking for.

* * *

After meeting Mr. Necrodopolus on Monday and talking with her parents, then her parents talking with Mr. Necrodopolus, they decided to all have dinner at Addison's house. It was a huge step in their relationship. Not only was Addison meeting his dad for the first time, but their parents were meeting each other. And they'd only been dating for a few weeks.

It was all going down Tuesday night. Addison had offered for her and her parents to go to his house because Zed was still on crutches but he refused. So Addison helped make dinner then got dressed. She put on a red Christmas dress and did her hair in a bun, putting on a pair of silver heels and doing her makeup really simple.

The Necrodopolus Family was on time and all looked so perfect. Zed was on crutches and and in a grey sweater and dark jeans bunched around the boot on his ankle. Zoey was in a red sweater and a dark green skirt with candy cane leggings and black boots. She looked adorable and was holding a container full of what looked like brownies. And Mr. Necrodopolus had dressed in a simple tan dress shirt and slacks.

"Addy!" Zoey beamed at her.

Addison grinned at them and opened the door wider. "Hi! Come in guys!"

Zed smiled at her and Addison stepped toward him, kissing his cheek. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Zed said. "I've missed your face."

"I've missed yours," Addison said with a smile. She ushered the three of them into the living room, telling Zed he could sit down on the recliner. Her parents came in from the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hi! Welcome to our home." Missy greeted. "I'm Missy, Addison's mother."

"Dale, her father."

Zevon shook both their hands. "Zevon, nice to meet you," he said. "You know Zed and this is my youngest daughter, Zoey."

Zoey smiled and held up her container. "I made brownies," she said. "Addy said we didn't need to bring anything but I wanted to make brownies."

"Well isn't that sweet," Missy said. "Do you mind if I take them to the kitchen?"

"No ma'am," Zoey said, letting Missy take the container then going to sit beside her brother. "Your decorations are pretty."

"Thank you," Addison said. "Did you guys decorate for Christmas?"

Both siblings shook their heads. "We're Jewish," Zed stated. Then, him and Zoey said in sync sarcastically, "Eight straight days of pure magic."

Addison giggled and Zevon rolled his eyes. "They say this now but they always insist on celebrating."

Zed shrugged. "My mom was Jewish and she loved Hanukkah."

Zoey nodded in agreement. "It was over yesterday though, which is why we came today."

"I'm sorry, I don't know much about the Jewish culture," Dale apologized. Missy returned from the kitchen with a tray filled with drinks, offering it to everyone.

"Neither do I," Zevon said. "That was all my wife and my kids. I just do it for them."

Missy looked up at him and asked, "Will your wife not be joining us?"

Addison inwardly cringed. She didn't want to look to see if Zed or Zoey or Zevon (they all were Zs which was pretty cool) to see if they stiffened.

Zoey, sounded completely unbothered, said, "My mom passed away a while ago."

"Oh," Missy said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, then."

"It's fine, you couldn't have known," Zed said. "But she loved Hanukkah."

"She also loved Christmas, but Zed and Zoey only get one winter holiday and they always pick Hanukkah."

"Hanukkah is the best!" Zoey exclaimed. She jumped up from her seat and walked over to Addison. "My dress has pockets and I brought my dreidel."

Addison smiled and turned more to face him, catching sight of Zed smiling at her. Her parents and Zevon broke off into their own conversation, migrating into the kitchen. "Will you teach me how to play?" Addison asked.

Zoey nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Addison's hand, pulling her down onto the floor beside Zed's feet. Zoey actually kicked his boot and Zed cried out. Addison looked at him in horror and stood up.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Zoey rushed out.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked worriedly.

Zed nodded, though his face was still scrunched in pain. "No, yeah, I'm good," he said through a grimace.

"Do you want ice or something? Do you want to elevate it maybe?" Addison asked.

Zed nodded again. "Ice would be nice too. Do you maybe have anything for pain?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back okay."

Addison came back not a minute later with an ice pack, a bottle of water, and a container of extra strength Tylenol. She pulled an ottoman over and he lifted his ankle up, unstrapping it from the boot and leaving it just wrapped in bandages. Addison put the ice on it then gave him the pills and water.

"I'm sorry Zed," Zoey apologized.

"It's fine, Zoe," he said. "It doesn't hurt too bad. Plus it was an accident."

Zoey sat back in her heels, twisting her dreidel in her hands. "I know you can't come down and play with us but can you es'plain to Addy how to play? You'll do better than me anyway."

Zed smiled softly at his little sister, then at his girlfriend. "Yeah, of course," he said. He sat up and Addison sat down next to Zoey again.

After Zed taught Addison how play the dreidel, they were called into the dining room. Addison's parents had made pasta and garlic bread with a salad. Everything was self served, and it all went fairly well. There weren't any slips in conversation and no one had any reactions to the food.

At one point, Dale had asked about Zed's ankle. "Oh, well the ligament tore," Zed explained. "And the joint kinda slipped outta place. So I'm getting surgery on Thursday."

Dale whistled lowly while Missy grimaced. Addison just frowned and placed her hand over Zed's on the table. "He'll be in the hospital from tomorrow night until Saturday morning, if everything goes well."

Zed grinned and turned his hand, wrapping his fingers around Addison's. Their parents waited a second before changing the subject again. Zed leaned closer to Addison and whispered, "I'm a little terrified. Will you come visit me in the hospital?"

"Of course," Addison said. "Just give me the location and I'll go as soon as I can."

Zed smiled and visibly relaxed. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You're the best, Addy,"

* * *

The Necrodopolus family left close to ten after Zoey had fallen asleep against her brother. Zed promised to text Addison the information about his operation.

He did too, and immediately after he got a text from Eliza. ' **I know you're still dating Addison. Who's this all up on your girlfriend?** ' Which was accompanied by at least twenty pictures of Addison, walking arm in arm with a guy. She was in a car with him and hugging him, he had his arm around her and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry thid one is so short, but at lesst theres two chapters in one day!**

* * *

Addison stood in the hallway of the hospital. She had been watching Zed sleep for the past half hour while his dad went to pick his little sister up from school. Then Zed had gotten a text from his friend, Eliza, saying she was on her way up.

Addison heard the elevator doors open and watched as Eliza made her way over, slowing down when she saw Addison. "What're you doing here?" Eliza asked, her face twisted in disgust.

"I'm waiting for Zed to wake up," Addison said. "And you and I need to talk."

Eliza folded her arms petulantly. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's good, because I have a lot to say to you." Addison took a deep breath, shaking out her nerves. "I get that you don't like. And you don't have to like me, I don't care. But you need to stop making me look like some sort of villain to Zed. I really like him and he really likes me! And it's not fair that you keep trying to make me out of some sort of horrible person. You're his best friend, and as his best friend you should support him no matter what. I don't know if my best friend hates Zed but she still supports me no matter what. And I don't know if I'll be with Zed forever but as his best friend you should just be there for him."

"I _am_ being supportive. I'm protecting my best friend."

"Zed is nearly seventeen but you're acting like he's a little kid who can't make a decision for himself." Addison stated. "How are you ever go let him learn anything if you font let him make some mistakes along the way?"

"You're the mistake."

"You don't know that!"

"You were cheating on my best friend!"

"That was my cousin," Addison stated. "He drives me to school in the morning and he acts like I'm a baby but I love him because he's my cousin and he cares about me. And Zed knows that he's my cousin and he's seen him before. And he texted me after you sent the picture and I was just so—ugh! I don't understand why you hate me so much, Okay? I don't even know you! You don't know me! I haven't even done anything to you!"

Eliza didn't say anything and Addison sighed, crossing her arms. "It's because I go to public school, huh?" Elisa nodded a little regretfully. "You think I'm just dating Zed for his money?" Again, Eliza nodded.

Addison groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I go to public school because my mom is on the city council. She wants to run for mayor next term and it'll look better if her daughter is in the same schools as everyone. And beside, there's nothing wrong with public school. You're just so privileged that you can't see that everyone is the same."

"Don't tell me about my privilege," Eliza argued.

"Someone has to," Addison stated. "You have economic privilege Eliza. You can go and buy things and you don't have to worry about cost or if you can afford it. That's what having privilege is."

Eliza didn't say anything at that. Addison took it as her opportunity to continue. "Look, you don't have to like me. I said that, I said I don't care what you think of me. But if you really care about Zed, you'd accept our relationship. And…and if things were to go south, then you'd still be there, ready with a pint of ice cream and movies."

"I…I guess you're right," Eliza said.

Addison nodded. She was relieved that she had actually gotten through to Eliza instead of everything just going in one ear and out the other. "Now hopefully Zed didn't wake up while we were having this conversation. He made us swear to be there when he woke up and I don't want him to freak out."

"Zed hates hospitals," Eliza said wistfully.

"I was here before I went to school and I honestly feel really bad. He looks so scared," Addison said.

"You should've seen him a few years ago. He got a concussion and he came for a check in and it was hell."

Addison laughed lightly. She turned around and walked with Eliza back toward Zed's room. "I saw when they were putting the IV in him. I felt bad for Zoey because he was squeezing her hand so hard."

"She's a big girl, she can take it."

Addison shrugged and opened the door to the room. And everything was good.

* * *

Addison got out for the holidays the next Wednesday. Zed was already out of the hospital and recovering at home by then. By that point, she'd bought her surprise gift for Bucky, and had stopped caring about what Zed's friends thought of her. She'd been over at his house twice that week already, and, since she wasn't needed to work any more at the mall, she asked Bucky to drop her off.

Of course, she still hadn't told her cousin about her relationship or exactly where she was going. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, especially when they got to he gates of Zed's gated community.

"Addy, where are we going?" Bucky asked.

"Um, I'm going to visit my recently discharged-from-the-hospital boyfriend."

Bucky paused, taking a second to process her words. "You have a boyfriend who lived in the little 'Zombie community'?"

Addison nodded slowly. "It's…it's Zed. I didn't actually break up with him when I told you. But he's a good guy, Bucky!" Bucky didn't say anything. He didn't stop he car or turn around though, and Addison felt that was a win.

Addison sighed, then directed him into the returning resident line. "I have the pin."

"How many times have you been here?" Bucky asked.

"This is my third," she said. "Zed drives but he broke his ankle so he can't really do much."

Bucky let out a huff of air. "I want to meet this guy," he decided.

Addison told him the gate pin and they drove on through. "I guess that's fine," she said. "My parents like him if that helps."

"Your parents are married. They don't date people and haven't for a long time." Bucky said. "Plus they're old. I'm young and know what to look for for bad signs."

"I…I guess you're right."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Addy," Bucky said. "But…it's pretty obvious this guy makes you happy. You just get this look when you talk about him—yes I knew you lied to me I heard you talking to Bree."

Addison frowned and slumped against the seat. "Plus you're like a sister to me, I know when something's up," Bucky said. "So he'd better be fantastic or else it's over."

"Oh joy."

* * *

 **a/n: i guess now we're nearing the end of the story! There are two, maybe three more chapters. There will be Bucky meeting Zed, Christmas, and a special chapter that tskes place in January! And after this I've been planning a special story with Bucky and a background Zombie named by the amazing CallMeLy (unusual-ly on tumblr) who we call Zach. As always, make sure you check out my other Zombies stories and be ready for the onslaughter of Christmas fics coming next week!**

 **~fist-it-out**


	9. Chapter 9

Addison and Bucky had grown up calling the gated community where all the kids who went to Zechariah Olsen Mullins Baker Institution of Excellence lived 'Zombietown'. It was where all the elites lived too. Basically everyone who had more money than they knew what to do with in Seabrook lived there.

"I cannot believe you're dating a Zombie," Bucky grumbled.

"He's a darling," Addison stated. "Turn here."

"The deeper we go the more rich people we'll find." Bucky muttered.

Addison rolled her eyes. "This is his street. It's z224."

Bucky nodded, slowing down as he cruised down the street. Addison noticed when his eyes lingered on some Zombies on one side of the street, doing stunts and parkour.

"It's here, Bucky."

He pulled over and put his car in park. They both climbed out of the car and made their way up the steps, Addison knocking on the door.

"They're shouting obscenities at you," Bucky whispered.

Addison shrugged. "Zed's friends and schoolmates hate me."

Bucky scoffed. "Oh joy."

Zed opened the door and smiled at Addison, then looked over at Bucky. "Oh hey," he said. "I wasn't expecting you. Bucky, right?"

"That's me." Bucky said.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm holding onto my crutches," Zed said with a shrug. "Come inside."

He pushed the door open more and hobbled back to the couch. Bucky followed him and Addison behind, making sure she closed and locked the door before sitting beside Zed. Bucky sat on the recliner beside the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Zed asked. "I mean, you're welcome anytime but I'm just curious."

"It's cute you think you can date my cousin without my permission."

Addison groaned and leaned back against the couch. They hadn't been there for five minutes without Bucky being so _Bucky_.

"I apologize for not arranging a meeting with you earlier," Zed said earnestly. "I've been on crutches for two weeks now so I haven't been able to drive but I know that it's important for you to meet me and it's also important to me to meet you."

Bucky seemed taken aback at that. Addison smiled and leaned onto Zed shoulder. "I'll answer any question you want me to though."

"Okay." Bucky said. "First: why do you wanna date my cousin?"

"Easy question," Zed said. "When I first met her we were at the mall and we started talking and I just knew that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. She—" he glanced at Addison and corrected, " _you_ were so witty and cool. You're the best."

Addison smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Alright. What do you do for fun?" Bucky asked.

"Football and hang out with my sister." Zed answered immediately.

"Your sister?"

Zed nodded. "She's at school right now but she's the best. I love her with my whole heart."

"Addison or your sister?"

"Zoey," Zed said without hesitation. "Addy is amazing and everything, but no one comes before my sister."

Bucky chuckled a little. "I would've been concerned if you had said Addison, honestly."

Zed laughed and wrapped his arm around Addison. "Addy is great. But I've only known her for a few weeks. Zoey has been my number one girl since the day she was born."

"Cute," Bucky decided. "Alright. You're a junior, right?" Zed nodded in agreement. "What're you gonna do after graduation?"

"Well nothing's been decided yet. My dad doesn't want me to commit to a school until next year but I've got a few offers on the table. I don't want to leave New Hampshire though, and I've got an offer from University of South New Hampshire, which is really where I wanna go."

Addison turned her head into his shoulder to hide her smile. USNH was her top choice too. The only difference between her and Zed was that once she got an offer she'd commit.

"What do you want to study?"

"Child development or special education."

Bucky made a face at that. "No hsre or anything but why?"

Zed shrugged. "I wanna help kids. Give them opportunities other people wouldn't."

"Aw!" Addison gushed. "You're the sweetest!"

Zed smiled cheekily and turned his head toward her. "Stop, you're the sweetest," he whispered.

"You drive?" Bucky asked.

"Yes sir," Zed said. "My car's outback since I can't drive at the moment but yeah, I drive."

"Ever been arrested?"

"Bucky," Addison groaned.

"It's fine," Zed said. "Yes, I've been arrested. But it was for a misunderstanding. I was taking stuff from my cousin's house but they thought I was robbing her."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I think I was getting some old stuff that belonged to my mom, I'm not sure. I was eleven at the time."

Bucky nodded along. "So no Christmas, huh?"

"I'm Jewish, we celebrated Hanukkah last week."

Bucky leaned forward and gave Zed a look as if he had caught him in a lie. "If you don't celebrate Christmas then why were you at the mall to see Santa."

"My sister wanted to see Santa and I can't help but spoil her. Plus, I ended up meeting an amazing girl, so it was a win-win."

Addison grinned and snuggled against him. "Are you done questioning him? We were gonna watch _Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas_."

Bucky groaned and stood up. "Yes I'm done and why do you enjoy that movie so much?"

"Christmas classic, Buck."

"You need a ride home?" Bucky asked.

Addison shook her head. She slipped out from under Zed's arm and walked with her cousin to the door. "My dad will come get me."

"Alright, bye." Bucky said. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold. He turned back and added, "no funny business."

Addison rolled her eyes and showed him away. She waited until he was in his car before closing the door and moving back to sit beside Zed. He smiled at her nervously. "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

Addison let out a laugh and pinched his cheek. "You did good. Bucky usually hates everyone."

"Oh he definitely still hates me."

Addison nodded. "He'll get over it. Now, it's time for some good ole Christmas movies."

* * *

Eighteen minutes into their second Christmas movie, Zed paused it and said it was time for dinner. Addison didn't argue, considering it was almost seven and she hadn't eaten anything since lunch at eleven in the morning. By then, Zoey and Zevon has returned. Zoey brought their dinner out into the living room and sat on the other side of her brother to eat her own food.

"We don't usually eat here," Zoey said. "Just cuz Zed doesn't like to move from the couch."

"It's so much work to walk around," Zed complained.

Addison giggled at him. She then turned her attention to Zevon, sitting in the seat Bucky had been hours before. "This pasta is really good," she told him.

"Thank you," Zevon said. "Old recipe."

"He took it from my cousin," Zed whispered. "The one I 'robbed'."

Addison laughed and covered her mouth. Zevon watched them with a smile, then asked, "What're your plans for Christmas, Addison?" It was a change in topic by no one seemed to mind.

"I'm going to see my grandparents in Minnesota," Addison said. "We leave Friday, which is why I came today. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Zed."

"Aw, you're sweet," Zed said, turning his head and kissing her cheek.

"Minnesota, huh?"

Addison nodded. "I only go to show face. They're all kind of horrible, so me and my cousin sneak away to do something stupid."

"Well have safe travels," Zevon said. "I could never take these two on a plane."

Zed groaned and frowned at his dad. "No embarrassment today, Dad."

Zevon chuckled and held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry."

Addison couldn't help the smile on her face. She leaned against Zed shoulder and sat there, quiet and content with everything.

* * *

 **a/n: So here it is, the last chapter before Christmas. The Christmas chapter will be out on Christmas Eve, because I'm sure you wanna spend Christmas with your family. Enjoy this, and be sure to check out my holiday fics starting tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Addison woke up before the sunrise on Christmas morning. She knew that in Seabrook, it was around mid morning. Zed usually wasn't up early but he had sent her a 'Merry Christmas' text earlier that morning. She stayed in bed texting him for a little more than an hour. Then he video called her and she grabbed her headphones. Her one female cousin was on the other side of room, fast asleep.

"Good morning," she whispered. "My cousin's asleep in the other bed."

Zed grinned at her. He was outside and had his hoodie up over his head. He looked cute with his red nose and his scarf wrapped around his neck, the still green hair curling on his forehead. "I just wanted to hear your voice," he admitted. "Is it wrong that I miss you since it's only been a few days."

"I think it's cute," Addison whispered. "Here, I gotta keep quiet but I'm pretty sure I can text as we video chat."

Zed nodded. He read as the words popped up on his screen. "Oh, I'm at the park with Zoey," he explained. "My dad got us a puppy for Christmas."

"Aww!" Addison gushed. She looked up in fear at her cousin who stirred a little before falling back asleep.

 **Aren't you in a cast?**

Zed nodded. "It's cold as holy hell out here, but I'm with my family so it's fine."

Addison smiled softly. **You're literally the cutest person ever**.

"Addison, I swear to god you'd better be talking in your sleep," her girl cousin, Raina, said tiredly.

Addison smiled and said, "I'm talking to my boyfriend."

Raina sat up, now wide awake. She was only a few years older than Addison and, after Bucky, her closest cousin. "You have a boyfriend?"

Addison turned up her brightness and turned her phone to her cousin. Zed smiled and waved. "He says hi," Addison said. "Isn't he a cutie?"

Raina rolled her eyes and laid down. "Go out in the balcony," she grumbled.

Addison grinned and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her jacket and scarf and hat and even her gloves. "Gimme a sec, Z," she said, then dropped her phone in the pocket of her pajamas. She pulled on her winter clothes and stepped out onto the balcony of her room, closing the sliding door behind her.

She pulled out her phone and Zed smiled at her. "Hello again," he greeted.

"Hi," she said. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Zed said. "Got any plans today?"

"Christmas presents!" Addison exclaimed. "I can't wait to be back in Seabrook because I got you the most amazing gift ever!"

"I think mine is more amazing."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Addison said.

Zed hummed in agreement. "So what're you doing after presents?"

"Breakfast," Addison said. "Then church. Then us kids watch Christmas movies until Christmas dinner!"

"You sound excited."

"You should know by now that I get very _very_ excited about literally everything."

Zed chuckled and shook his head. "You are a cheerleader."

"Exactly!"

Addison giggled and watched as Zed looked up at something else. "Yeah! Okay I'm coming!" He then returned his attention to Addison and gave her an apologetic smile. "I have to go, Zoey's freezing and wants to go home."

"Okay."

"Call you later?"

Addison nodded. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Bye."

* * *

A week later, when Addison was back in Seabrook, she went straight to Zed's house. Once she got there, Zed was sitting on the front steps and got to his feet. "We're going on an adventure!" he proclaimed.

"What?"

"Come on. Follow me!"

Addison walked alongside him through Zombietown. Every time she tried to ask him where they were going he would say they were going on an adventure. They went through a back alley and a tiny, forest-like backyard before coming across an abandoned building.

"Are you gonna sacrifice me or something?"

Zed just laughed and hobbled through the dirt. "You're gonna love this," he guaranteed. "Just trust me."

"No I do," Addison said. "Just looks a little sketchy."

She followed Zed into the building and through a few hallways with sagging ceilings and dips in the floor. Finally, it opened up into a room covered in lightbulbs. There were murals and the lighting was soft and everything was just beautiful.

"Woah," Addison breathed out. "What is this place?"

"It's the Zombie Light Garden," Zed explained. "This was an old energy house but there was an accident like fifty years ago. Me and a few friends discovered this a few years back and we converted this room into a light garden. Zoey _loves_ the lights, and Bonzo loves to paint murals here."

"It's…it's amazing," she said in wonder.

Addison looked at Zed who was watching her with a soft smile. He had sat down on a platform, leaving his crutches on the side. Addison went and sat beside him.

"This place is so cool," she said.

"I had a feeling you would like it." Zed said. "Now, on to presents."

Addison grinned and pulled out the jewelry box from her coat pocket and Zed did the same. Neither of them had wrapped their gifts and both laughed at the similarities. They traded, then opened it.

Surprisingly, they had gotten each other matching necklaces with a silver heart pendant. Addison's has been engraved with ' _we gon do what we wanna_ ' while Zed's said ' _my Zombie_ '.

"Aw!" they both gushed.

"This is so great!" Addison exclaimed.

Zed grinned and nodded in agreement. "I love this, Addy. I am your Zombie."

Addison grinned and watched as he clasped the necklace on himself, then asked him to help her with hers. She turned around and smiled at him.

"This is probably the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten," Addison said. "You know what would make this Christmas even better?"

Zed chewed his lip as he noticed her looking at them. "I might have an idea."

Addison leaned in and Zed followed. And even though it wasn't technically Christmas, it was the best Christmas kiss.

* * *

 **a/n: there was a guest who reviewed the last chapter and it was really sweet! I love you, Merry Christmas, and I definitely want to read your stories! The only problem is that you reviewed as a guest so…review again? pm me?**

 **Merry Christmas Guys!**


End file.
